disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bolt (2)
Priviously on Bolt Penny trains Bolt on how to get things without being detected, reconizing different smells and carefully and quietly sneak up on burglars or bad people. Now, Penny's thirteen and Bolt's five (35 in human years). Let's see what's up now..... Chapter 2: Dr. Calico Dr. Forrester looked outside the glass sliding back door as he drank his morning cup of coffee. Bolt and Penny were racing around with a red ball and after Penny threw it Bolt would catch it in his mouth,but, mostly, he'll bring it back. But when he doesn't, Penny has to chase him all around the yard! "Bolt!" Penny yelled. "Come back here!" But, Bolt wouldn't come back. He ran around the yard and hid in Penny's tree house. Penny looked up. She knew exactly where her Bolt was.She dashed inside and came out holding Mr. Carrot. The rubber carrot Bolt had when he was in the pet shop before Penny adopted him. "Well what do we have here," Penny giggled as she climbed up the treehouse stairs. "Your old buddy...Mr. Carrot!" Bolt poked his head out of the treehouse window. When the dog barked, the red ball fell out of his mouth...right into Penny's hand! Bolt growled playfully as he rolled around with Penny in the grass. Dr. Forrester smiled. Suddenly, he remembered that he needed to get to work. He was dreading going in. Dr. Forrester worked for a company called Bio-Technic and one day, two men, who were dressed in black motorcycle jackets, were asking questions about some lab stuff that only a few people, including Dr. Forrester, knew about. "Who were those men?" Dr. Forrester asked the man who worked at the desk. "You dont wanna know," the man replied. "You should just mind your own buisness." The next day, Dr. Forrester saw a scientist everyone knew well. Dr. Calico! Dr. Forrester rushed to his office and looked at his computer. Someone had recently downloaded information on it and he knew that Calico might have something to do with this. Dr. Forrester was working on a serum that, when injected, would inhance the subject's skills inabling them to have super powers. He looked back outside at Penny and Bolt. Bolt. Bolt would make a great test subject! And what a better way to hide the serum! "Hey, you two!" he called out to the duo. "I need to go into work!" Penny and Bolt raced in and Penny wrapped her arms around her dad. "I miss you already," Penny told her dad. "Penny," Dr. Forrester said. "I'll need to borrow Bolt for a little while tonight. Please, trust me on this.' Penny saw the worry in her father's eyes and agreed to let him borrow the dog. Bolt laid back his ears a little. Penny watched her dad get into his truck and drive off. "Bolt," Penny told the American white shepherd. "We're gonna help my dad ok? You be a good boy for him tonight. Ok?" Bolt licked Penny's cheek as if he understood her. Penny kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, your my good boy!" Penny told her dog. Penny climbed up the stairs, with Bolt at her heels, wondering why her dad needed her best friend later that night. Category:Movies